


Underwear Girl

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Bad Neighbours, F/M, Girlfriends - Freeform, Manhattan, Noisy neighbor, Romantic Comedy, gal pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not again" she groans as the unmistakable tones of sex fill her bedroom, it takes her a good long while to realise that this time it's not "Yes Girl" her elusive neighbour is entertaining, no this one has a potty mouth.</p><p>"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, YES, SHIT, FUCK" it's not long before her beds rocking again and not in a way that's giving her any pleasure. Grabbing her pillow and her duvet she traipses into her living room and sets up the couch. She's not risking a head injury this time but this is just great, she could now add "Elusive Lothario" to "Naked Bob" and "Meth Lab Jake" as neighbours from hell. Maybe she was overreacting but she had an awful feeling that these night time awakenings were going to become a trend.</p><p>Fucking great she loved this apartment, no, like hell if she was going to live like this, if she was forced onto her couch one more time she was going to give this douche a piece of her mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Insp by "Wallbanger" and probably "Sex in the City"

Skye loves her loft apartment, with it's enormous windows and turn of the century architecture it's her pride and joy. It's shabby, chic decor represents her perfectly and there is nothing she loves more than flopping down on her couch with her Stark pad while her beloved dog Arthur dozes across her lap. The building is in an excellent neighbourhood and of course it has a door man, whom she is on excellent terms with. Frank may look like an old timer but Skye knows with his military history he's more than up to the task in any case the residents of Stark plaza adored him.

Skye had not been born into a life of wealth and comfort, abandoned as a baby she'd grown up in a poor city orphanage. Everything she had she'd worked hard for, working a shitty bar job to put herself through college. Carrying it on as she interned at the top software company in the city, just so she could pay the rent on a roach infested studio apartment. Getting her foot in the door had been hard but once she had her tenacity and drive had seen her surpass her fellow interns. Quickly she rose through the ranks of Stark industries.

Now she headed her own department developing new software security systems for large companies and the US military. Her job demanded most of her attention, meaning romance had taken a back seat over the last couple of years. That was an arrangement she was more than happy with, especially after the last few dates she'd been on. Disastrous wasn't the word and the last time she'd had sex? If you could even call it that. The guy was hot enough but man he hadn't shaken up his bedroom repertoire since senior year. 

No she was happy with her life, happy enough not to settle for sub par sex, she had great friends, her dream job and this haven of a home. She'd come a long way from the unwanted little kid she'd been, she was content something she'd never thought possible all those years prior. Yawning, then stretching she unfurls her legs from the couch unsettling Arthur before padding slowly to her bedroom. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do now was snuggle into the duvet and sleep, changing into her favourite plaid pyjamas she climbs into her pretty antique framed bed.

It's not long before Arthur takes his usual place at the foot of her bed, the apartment is silent except for the dogs soft snores and the distant hum of traffic, a sound you can't escape in Manhattan. She's used to it now, in fact the sound is soothing, slowly her eyes begin to flutter shut as sleep pulls her under...

...."OH GOD YES!!!!!" she springs up in bed, eyes heavy with sleep, head fuzzy from a dream that was fast leaving her.

"YES, YES, YES" someone screams, where the hell is that coming from? She rubs her eyes and is startled again when she feels her bed move. Arthur barks clearly not appreciating the rude awakening anymore than she does. She hears a thud and every time she hears it her bed moves, groaning she reaches for her alarm clock it's just after 2am. 

"RIGHT THERE, YES" it must be her neighbours? She didn't even know the apartment next door was let, in the three months she'd been here she'd never seen anyone come or go from it. Obviously her bedroom backed onto theirs, but geez they must really be going at it to make her bed shake. Arthur barks again at a particularly loud squeal from the woman she may just nickname "Yes Girl" because apart from God it seems to be the only thing she can say. Realising that their noisy neighbours won't be calling it quits anytime soon, the dog slopes off in search of a quieter spot.

She hears the distinctive sound of a spank when she places her ear to the wall, if she's going to have to listen to this unwanted porno she may as well do it properly. Jesus Yes Girl is loud, their bed must be pushed up to the wall just like hers is because she can hear it creak. The thudding picks up speed and is accompanied by a new sound, a kind of rattling which seems odd. Do they have some weird kind of sex toy? 

"YES, YES, YES, FUCK YES"

CRASH

"Fuck!!!" The mystery of the mysterious noise is solved as a picture that had been hung over her bed comes crashing down and strikes the top of her head. Pain erupts through her skull, she's almost seeing stars as her eyes start to water. Stumbling out of bed she curses "Yes Girl" and her unknown lothario, blindly she searches for the kitchen and an ice pack to soothe her now throbbing head. This is the last thing she needs, she has a department heads meeting in the morning along with the STRIKE project to review.

The ice feels good against her sore head, Arthur is fast asleep on the couch and in the open plan kitchen/living area all is quiet. Deciding it may be safer, she cuddles up next to her slumbering dog pulling a throw over herself. Her head really does smart but she can't feel a bump, Jemma would chastise her for sleeping after a knock to the head but she really was very tired. It doesn't take her long to fall into a deep sleep and this time it's the squeal of her alarm from the bowels of her bedroom that wakes her...

The next few days pass in a blur of meetings, research and endless hours in the office and by Saturday night "Yes Girl" is a distant memory. Jemma and Bobbi have invited themselves over for wine, takeout and bad movies normally they'd hit the cocktail bars on a Saturday but Skye is exhausted and Jemma has been pulling double shifts at St George's.

The girls had met at Hudson University, Bobbi was a Psyche major who had gone on to become a detective with SVU and Jemma was now a resident surgeon after years of med school much to her parents delight. As busy as their respective jobs kept them they always made time for each other, Skye loved her girl friends as if they were family and really they were.

"I can't believe you didn't get your head checked" Jemma scolds "you could have had a serious concussion"

"It was nothing" she laughs off.

Bobbi snorts "so you're telling us that your neighbours were screwing so hard they knocked a picture of your wall?"

"Yep" Skye giggles, it really was funny now, though it hadn't been at the time.

"I thought that apartment was empty" Jemma chimes in.

"Believe me no one was more surprised than me, I guess they've been away" she shrugs.

"Could just be a city place for them" Bobbi suggests "I mean your neighbours are stinking rich"

"Well it's been quiet since so..." she trails off.

"You've had worse neighbours" Jemma reminds her.

"The meth dealer" Bobbi supplies "Oh and who could forget naked Bob" the girls dissolve into fits of giggles reminiscing about the awful student digs and first apartments they'd all had and before she knows it she's waving them off after Sunday breakfast.

Skye often finds the best days are quiet ones, she cleans the apartment before taking Arthur for a long walk in Central Park. It's jacket weather which she loves, spring is finally here and the sun has real warmth in it now. In the evening she loses herself in a book whilst soaking in a warm bath and by the time 11pm rolls around she's well and truly relaxed. Lazy weekends are good for the soul, another busy Monday lies just over the horizon but as she sinks into bed she really can't seem to care. Sleep comes easily...

"Not again" she groans as the unmistakable tones of sex fill her bedroom, it takes her a good long while to realise that this time it's not "Yes Girl" her elusive neighbour is entertaining, no this one has a potty mouth.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, YES, SHIT, FUCK" it's not long before her beds rocking again and not in a way that's giving her any pleasure. Grabbing her pillow and her duvet she traipses into her living room and sets up the couch. She's not risking a head injury this time but this is just great, she could now add "Elusive Lothario" to "Naked Bob" and "Meth Lab Jake" as neighbours from hell. Maybe she was overreacting but she had an awful feeling that these night time awakenings were going to become a trend.

Fucking great she loved this apartment, no, like hell if she was going to live like this, if she was forced onto her couch one more time she was going to give this douche a piece of her mind...

"Couldn't you just bang on the wall" Jemma suggests sympathetically.

Wedging the phone between her ear and her shoulder she strokes Arthur's soft fur as he snoozes on her lap.

"I doubt lothario would hear me over his conquests, I mean where does he find these girls? Who shrieks like that?" She asks frustrated.

"Still it's only been two nights, maybe this isn't a usual occurrence maybe he's just working out a bad break up or something" it's just like Jemma to try and smooth things over, out of the three girls she was definitely the peace keeper not that they had ever fallen out. But Jemma rather annoyingly sometimes tried to get Skye to see both sides of a problem, right now she just wanted to rant. 

"Maybe" she assents.

"I'm sure things will work out, Bobbi could be right maybe it's just a city crash pad but if things get unbearable doesn't your boss own your building? Surely if you mentioned the noise problem..."

"Knowing my luck lothario will turn out to be Tony fricking Stark" she cuts in dejectedly.

"Look I really must dash or I'll be late for my shift and you know how Dr Hand can be, we'll try and figure something out over brunch tomorrow" she promises earnestly.

"Sure" Skye smiles down the phone "see you tomorrow" 

Hanging up the phone she sighs heavily, Jemma's right this is probably just a little hiccup it's not like it's every night...

By the time it's time to turn in she's pushed all thoughts of "Potty Mouth", "Yes Girl" and "Elusive Lothario" out of her mind, though she hopes her prediction about him being Stark is as far fetched as it sounds. God knows how she'd ever look him in the eye again if he were, it's one thing to read about her boss's antics in the gossip rags but hearing them first hand was something else entirely...

It's not swearing or screaming that wakes her this time but howling?! 

"Arthur" she shouts at the howling animal who's apparently throwing himself at the bedroom wall, scratching at it like he's trying to burrow through."What the hell is wrong with you?!" Then it becomes alarmingly clear, she can feel the bed moving again accompanied by a moan that's almost a howl. She hopes to god it's a woman he's entertaining but who the hell makes a noise like that? More over where the hell does he find these women?

Throwing back the covers she begrudgingly gets out of bed, Arthur howls every time "Wolf Girl" does throwing himself at the wall with renewed purpose like he's found his lady love.

"For fucks sake Arthur that is a woman not a dog!!!" she grumbles as she tries to pull him back from the wall by his collar. Maybe if she gets him into the living area he'll calm down, instead he growls and pulls against her so hard she looses grip and overbalances landing in a heap on the floor. Jumping onto her bed he carries on his wooing of "Wolf Girl" his claws scrabbling against the plaster of the wall.

Giving it up as a bad job she leaves Arthur to carry on his courting, thinking the only person he'll annoy is "Elusive Lothario" and she can't find it in herself to give a damn about that. Perhaps she should move her bed into the living space she'd get more sleep that's for sure...

Jemma snorts out her drink through her nose, coughing and spluttering she's creased over in laughter. Bobbi pats her on the back while trying to hide her own amusement and failing miserably, Skye had recounted every traumatising detail of last night to them. She would be angry but if it had been anyone else she'd have found the whole incident hilarious, I mean it was almost like she was living in a 90's sitcom for gods sake.

"I'm sorry Skye" Jemma chokes out between giggles and coughs "but that's the funniest thing I've heard since we had that guy in who swallowed buzz lightyear"

"I'd have found it funnier if I wasn't so sleep deprived" she yawns smiling at her friends.

"You're going to have to confront him about it" Bobbi had finally managed to pull herself together and now had her cop face on.

"I guess but I hate confrontation" she whines "plus I've never seen anyone come or go from that place, he must keep really weird hours. You'd think we'd have bumped into each other in the hall or something by now"

"Well unless you want to never sleep again you're going to have to woman up and go round there" Bobbi supplies matter of factly, Skye has no doubt that Bobbi would just have marched round there and scared the living crap out of the guy. 

Though Skye had never seen her friend on the job she'd seen some of the mean looking criminals she'd taken down on TV, "Elusive Lothario" would be no match for Detective Barbara Morse that's for sure. It's not like Skye couldn't handle herself, she'd been fending for herself since she was dumped at St Agnes but what did she even say? "Sorry you're fucking to loud can you keep it down?" 

"You're right" she concedes "Next time I'm giving that dick what for" 

"You go girl" Bobbi grins.

"Here, here" Jemma raises her tea cup...

April had become May and the nights grew longer and warmer, it had been a few days since the "Wolf Girl" incident and all had been quiet. A fact that she appreciated greatly, work was increasingly busy so there was no way she could sneak a power nap in her office anytime soon. Slipping on a violet tank and a pair of black cotton sleep shorts she sank down into her bed praying for another peaceful night...

Her hand fumbles for her alarm clock as the unmistakable sounds of "Yes Girl" fill the room, 3am. Almost screaming in frustration she throws herself out of bed and marches towards the front door throwing it open so hard it bounces against the wall. Her temper has her all fired up there is no way she's putting up with this shit any longer. She hammers on his door with both fists to be sure the mother fucker hears her, it takes about 5 minutes before she hears footsteps and then a key turn at the other side of the door.

Her heart leaps into her throat as the door begins to open, he's tall really tall and practically naked. He's thrown a bed sheet around his waist that clings low to his hips, he's lean but well muscled there's no doubt he works out. With chocolate brown eyes, the face of old Hollywood not to mention cheekbones supermodels would kill for he's more than just good looking. Jesus she's devouring him with her eyes and she really needs to stop now because it's verging on being perverse. Why did he have to look like this? Why couldn't he look like some rich dude bro fuckboy?

"What do you want?" he asks almost snidely.

"What I want is for you and your god dam harem to keep the noise down, I'm trying to sleep" she spits as venomously as she can once she's snapped out of her perv coma.

"You can hear us?" he laughs in disbelief then has the nerve to look proud of himself.

"Yes I can hear you, you inconsiderate ass I've been able to hear you every time you've been at it" she shoots back "you're so...so vigorous you knocked a picture of my wall!!!" 

He laughs again at that, a deep rich sound that she's sure would have her melting in any other circumstance.

"It wasn't funny" she snarls "it hit me on the head"

"Did you hear what you just said" he chuckles losing grip on the sheet a little so that the V of muscle that buff guys always have is exposed a little, she's distracted momentarily. "Say do you always hammer on your neighbours doors in your underwear?" he asks her almost seductively her stomach clenches under his gaze and for a moment she's doesn't know if she wants to hit this douchebag or kiss him.

Folding her arms across her chest she settles for glaring at him "I'm not in my underwear jackass"

She can tell he's getting ready to disagree when a woman's voice floats through his apartment "Grant who is it?" 

He turns back into his apartment "Just a disgruntled neighbour, I'll be back in a sec Amy" feigning a polite smile he addresses her again "we'll try to keep the noise down"

"Good" she grits her teeth.

She makes to leave and it seems he has to have the last word "you might want to move that painting though, doesn't seem like a safe place to hang it" he winks, he actually fucking winks at her who does that? Then slams the door shut in her face, god he's a jerk.

Storming back into her apartment she makes her way to the bedroom only to hear "Yes Girl" giggling, no doubt he's recounting the whole ordeal to her, well that's just great. Despite her infuriating first encounter with her next door neighbour it seems to have done the trick. They do at least quiet down, maybe they've taken it to another room quite frankly she's doesn't care.  
The only problem now is she's wound herself up so much she can't sleep, and when she does finally doze off her dreams are plagued by chocolate brown eyes and seductive smiles...


End file.
